Blood
by 4Bluetiger
Summary: A few harrowing minutes in the life of Trip and T'Pol. This is not a death fic.
1. Chapter 1

Blood

_____

By: bluetiger

* * *

Rating: R

Genres: dark

Keywords:

* * *

Summary: A few harrowing minutes in the life of Trip and T'Pol.

Author's Note: This is not a death fic.

* * *

Charles Tucker the Third pressed his hand against the wound. As he applied considerable pressure to his wife's chest just under her right breast, hot green blood ran between his fingers. Trip tried to remain calm while his beloved T'Pol's life force gushed from her body with every slow beat of her heart. Panic started to set in as his hands became covered in the sticky, bright green liquid and the smell of copper overpowered him.

T'Pol was unconscious and Trip could sense that she was slipping away. He hoped the fact that her heartbeat was slowing was due to a healing trance. Trip watched in horrified fascination as her bright green blood pulsed in a gush between his fingers with each beat.

The engineer knew that others were scurrying about calling for help and it would only be minutes before they were beamed aboard Enterprise into the care of Doctor Phlox. The question was: Did his mate have minutes left?

There was no longer life on this god-forsaken planet. If the sons-of-bitches wanted to wage war and kill themselves off, that was fine by Trip; however, the bastards had managed to leave booby traps still active in the forest. He had watched in horror as T'Pol tripped a hidden wire and a spear swung up ramming into her chest.

Trip feared that his mate's heart might have been perforated. He knew that his wife's heart was near the point of penetration and it terrified him. T'Pol couldn't die; how could he live without this woman in his life? A bleakness like he had never felt before engulfed the young man. He didn't think he would live out the day if his wife died.

Trip briefly wondered if three-month-old T'Resa could sense her mother's distress on board the ship. How would he be able to raise the baby by himself? He knew he shouldn't even think like that. Trip realized that he couldn't catch his breath. His own heart was pounding so fast. Taking a deep cleansing breath, Trip tried to calm himself using techniques T'Pol taught him. She would be fine, T'Pol would live to love him for many years to come and have lots more children. She said she wanted at least three or four. Sweat was running in his eyes but he didn't dare move his hands to wipe it.

Mere moments had passed, although it seemed like a lifetime to the desperate man. He and T'Pol were both soaked in her green, copper scented blood.

Suddenly Trip felt the pulse of his wife's heart stop under his blood-covered hands. As he raised his head to scream for help, the terrified man felt the familiar tingle signaling that he and T'Pol had begun transport.

Phlox moved in to take control almost before the pair had fully rematerialized on the floor of sickbay. The wounded Vulcan was moved immediately to an empty bio-bed for emergency surgery. Still kneeling on the deck, Trip looked at his bloody hands and began to tremble uncontrollably. It was going to be alright, it had to be.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Blood

Part II: Scars

_____

By: bluetiger

* * *

Rating: R

Genres: au, dark

Keywords:

* * *

Summary: The aftermath of T'Pol's accident in 'Blood'

Author's Note: I honestly had not intended to continue this, but got so many kind requests. Thanks to you, Silverbullet for your input. I hope not to disappoint you.

* * *

Trip remembered hearing Archer and Reed barreling into sickbay. The rest of the away team having been sent to the transporter room, not directly transported there.

Over the years, since the Xindi conflict, Dr. Phlox had been given a proper staff. Thankfully he had plenty of hands to prep T'Pol for surgery and get her hooked to the necessary machines.

Trip heard one of the nurses, a young man named Robert Price, step over to the Captain.

"Sir, if you wouldn't mind, can you clean up Commander Tucker? I think the doctor could use all our help right now."

"No problem, Price, Lt. Reed and I will take care of him. You and the others take care of T'Pol."

Trip was aware that Malcolm was leaning down talking softly to him. As Archer approached them, he could finally make out what Reed was saying to him, "You need to get a shower and fresh clothes." The engineer realized he was kneeling on the floor covered in Vulcan blood.

Trip didn't want to go, to leave his wife, but the men took hold of the dazed engineer by his upper arms and lifted him to his feet. He hardly had the strength to stand by himself, much less fight them.

"Malcolm, let's get him to my quarters."

Trip was still shaking as they led him to Archer's quarters and into the shower unit. Jon and Malcolm began to strip the bloody uniform off the docile engineer. Archer turned on the spray and set the temperature.

His friends waited just outside as Trip removed his underwear and stepped under the water, but they stayed close in case he needed them. As the water ran over his body, Trip looked down and saw streaks of his wife's blood swirling down the drain.

Placing his arm on the shower wall for support, the anguished man moaned, "T'Pol." Tears began to trickle down his cheeks.

******

Phlox was deep into performing very delicate heart surgery on one of his dearest friends. The spear that pierced her chest had jagged and irregular edges which caused a great deal of damage. The doctor was well aware that he needed to catch every leak. His major problem was the lack of available Vulcan blood. Phlox had what would be considered a reasonable amount stored, and over time T'Pol had donated her own blood against an emergency, however neither of them had contemplated a wound of this nature.

******

When he emerged from the shower, Trip found that Malcolm had gotten him clean clothes from his quarters. Dressed in jeans and a tee-shirt he hurried back to sickbay.

Price stepped into the waiting room periodically to give T'Pol's worried husband updates on the surgery. Trip was never alone in the waiting area. He was aware that people came and went as their shifts permitted, but never quite sure when the switches were made.

Finally, Phlox came in looking as serious as Trip had ever seen him. They had used the bulk of their blood supply and would monitor T'Pol's blood pressure carefully. Phlox informed him that if the pressure dropped, they would have to 'crack her chest back open' to look for leaks. That phrase chilled Trip to the bone.

T'Pol had a pallor that her husband had never seen on a Vulcan before. She was hooked to so many machines, and there was a thick bandage taped to her chest. His wife looked so frail as Trip leaned over to kiss her forehead. He was sensing nothing from her and this terrified him.

The exhausted engineer had been sitting by his wife's bedside for several hours when Hoshi and Malcolm appeared both bearing gifts. Malcolm was carrying the rocking chair that Trip had handmade for his wife as soon as they found out she was pregnant. He had bartered for the beautiful wood during their travels and lovingly made the chair. Hoshi had his infant daughter in her arms, telling Trip that she would be back for the baby after she and Malcolm ate their dinner. He suspected that Hoshi just wanted to give him a little time with T'Resa.

Trip was sitting in the rocking chair with his daughter asleep on his shoulder. She was the only thing that could bring any warmth to his frozen heart. The last several hours had been the hardest of his life. Phlox would not proclaim T'Pol out of danger so it was still a waiting game. The Vulcans had been contacted and a ship was on the way with additional blood compatible with T'Pol.

******

Enterprise was contacted several weeks earlier to help determine if the planet they were now orbiting would be a suitable relocation site for the Thanis, a coalition partner whose sun was going nova. This particular planet was perfect in every way except it bore a taint according to most species. The indigenous peoples were a warrior race and a civil war virtually eradicated the entire population. Not being in much of a position to complain, the Thanis agreed to send a group of representatives with Enterprise to check it out.

Sensors detected land mines and other assorted explosive devices which were cleared by munitions experts. T'Pol and Trip were among the landing party, each for their individual expertise in science and engineering. Scouting a site for the first colony, T'Pol was to determine if the geology of this site was suitable. After hours of inspection and taking samples the area was determined to be acceptable.

The landing party was about to head back to the ship when Trip noted an anomalous reading. It was some type of ore emitting a very low grade, non-hazardous radiation, but T'Pol wanted to check it. Trip pointed her in the right direction and then paused to speak to Malcolm. No one had any idea that there were primitive booby-traps, invisible to sensors, lying in wait. Trip watched in horror as his wife stumbled over a hidden wire and was impaled by a spear.

******

As Trip sat rocking his daughter, he thought of a conversation he had with his Grandmother when he was about fourteen. The young boy's dog, Bedford, was killed in an accident and Trip was heartbroken. He kept saying that if only he had done things differently Bedford would still be alive. His Grandma told Trip something very important that he remembered for the rest of his life.

"Trip honey, you can't play the 'what if' game with life. It will make you crazy if you try. When your Grandpa died, I did the same thing; why didn't I stop him from climbing up on that roof, why didn't they notice the limb that knocked him off? Accidents happen Baby Boy; they're as much a part of life as anything. Truthfully, if you stop to think about it, every day your fate depends on how fast or slow you go, whether you turn right or left. You probably avoid thousands of accidents in a lifetime, only you never know it. Eventually something bad is bound to happen. How you deal with what life hands you will determine the kind of man you become. Grieve when you must, but don't blame yourself for things that are out of your control."

This advice and T'Pol's friendship and eventual love allowed Trip to survive the death of his baby sister Lizzie. Now, looking down at his child, Trip knew it would help him survive this as well, whatever the outcome.

******

Hoshi returned bringing Trip a dinner tray and taking the baby. She assured him that she had next shift off and would be happy to take care of T'Resa. Trip thanked her for the babysitting and the food; he didn't have the heart to tell her that he wouldn't be able to eat it.

The next morning Trip was sleeping in his chair. He was awakened by a hand placed lightly on his shoulder. Assuming it was Malcolm, Trip looked up to see Soval standing beside him. He was shocked to see the elderly Vulcan, but even more so by the fact that Soval had touched him. Trip was very adept at reading Vulcan expressions. Most people would see nothing on the ambassador's face; however Trip saw a sorrow as if T'Pol were his own child.

"What is her condition, Commander?"

Trip heaved a sigh, "Phlox won't tell us that she's 'out of the woods' yet. That means…"

Soval moved to the head of the bed, "I know what it means."

"The thing that scares the hell outta me is that I can't feel her in my mind."

"With your permission Commander, I could try to reach her mind."

Trip gestured with his hand toward T'Pol, indicating that Soval was welcome to try.

Placing his fingers on the side of T'Pol's face, the ambassador momentarily winced as if in pain.

"She is in a healing trance and endeavoring with all her available strength to stay with us."

Trip managed a sad smile. "That's good to know." Indicating the chair beside him, the two men sat and began to talk.

Soval explained that when the request for blood was transmitted to Vulcan, he was nearby and accompanied the shipment. What he neglected to mention was that he made arrangements at the time of T'Pol and Trip's marriage, with various long time co-workers, for any news from Enterprise concerning the Tuckers to be forwarded to him immediately.

"I must admit Soval, it's good to have family around at a time like this."

The Ambassador gave a slight start at these words, "Indeed…Trip."

Suddenly the alarms above T'Pol's bed began to blare.

TBC

Author's Note: To be concluded in Blood Part III: Healing


	3. Chapter 3

Blood part III: Healing

_____

By: bluetiger

* * *

Rating: R

Genres: au, dark

Keywords:

* * *

Summary: The conclusion of the Tucker's ordeal.

Author's note: A little more "Cool Vulcan Mojo" – _tm Aquarius_ for your consideration.

* * *

Phlox appeared at T'Pol's bedside the moment the alarms began to sound. Trip and Soval moved back out of the way as the medical staff rushed forward. They listened to the medical jargon begin traded back and forth by calm professional voices. The nurses, Price and Sudhir, quickly moved T'Pol to the surgical area and hooked her to the necessary machines. Phlox spoke softly to Priscilla Moore, the young doctor assigned to train with him.

Trip and Soval stepped forward as Dr. Phlox turned in their direction and spoke, "It is as I feared, T'Pol's blood pressure has dropped dangerously low. We need to open her chest back up and find the problem. Thanks to the Vulcans, we now have the blood we need. I am uncertain how long the surgery might take. Dr. Moore and I will let you know something when we can."

An hour later, Malcolm entered the waiting area. It was déjà vu except for the fact that this time Ambassador Soval was sitting in the corner deep in meditation.

Malcolm whispered to his worried friend, "Captain Archer asked me to tell you he will be here as soon as he attends to the Thanis delegation."

In a tired but normal voice Trip replied, "Thanks Malcolm, but you don't need to whisper. Soval is so deep in meditation that we can't bother him."

Soval opened his eyes. It took a great deal of effort and concentration to enter another's healing trance. He had expected to find himself in some sort of simple, uncluttered space suitable for meditation. Instead, the elder Vulcan found himself in a rural setting that consisted of a large multi-story house with a wrap-around porch. From the look of the surrounding land, it appeared to be a dwelling on Earth. Soval looked across the expanse of lawn and saw a cluster of trees with wicker chairs underneath. He was drawn in that direction. As the ambassador approached, he noticed what looked like a cradle made of woven rope attached at each end to a tree. Someone was laying in it.

"It is called a hammock according to my husband," said a weak voice.

The woman stretched out in the hammock had her eyes closed.

"T'Pol, where are we? I would have expected a simpler environment for your meditation."

Speaking in labored breaths T'Pol explained, "Trip dreams of this place often. It was his childhood home. I came here because it makes me feel closer to him."

"Trip has informed me that he can no longer feel you in the bond. Is this your doing?"

"At the time of my accident, I pulled away from the minds of my husband and child, throwing up what blocks I was capable of in my condition."

"T'Pol, you should allow Trip to help you, give you his strength."

"Soval, I fear that my death may be unavoidable. I do not wish my family to feel my katra ripped away from them. I would rather the break be on my terms and less painful for them."

"My dear, your loss would devastate us all. You must endeavor to hold on to life. You are even now undergoing a second surgery to repair the last of the damage."

T'Pol finally opened her eyes, "I am unable to move, there is no strength left in my body."

The elder Vulcan touched her cheek, "Then take mine, Daughter."

In an effort to shore up T'Pol's failing defenses, Soval sent all the energy he could muster flowing into his adopted child. He staggered slightly from the effort but was gratified to see T'Pol take a full, un-pained breath.

"Meditate now my child; conserve your resources."

"I will… Soval, are you aware that you have several times called my husband by his nickname?"

The ambassador straightened up with full dignity in place, "Trip has informed me that I am part of your family, is that not now a proper form of address?"

"Indeed it is." T'Pol replied with a soft sigh.

Trip was surprised to see how exhausted Soval was when he came out of meditation. Apparently it had not been very refreshing. They had to take him to guest quarters so he could sleep.

Finally, Phlox came to the waiting area. By this time Hoshi, Malcolm, Travis, and the Captain were there to give Trip their support. The doctor was cautiously optimistic, T'Pol's blood pressure was holding steady.

The next few days were hard on everyone. T'Pol was heavily medicated, sort of floating in and out. Trip could tell she was in pain; however she was still blocking him in the bond. Sitting by her bedside, her concerned husband mused that in the movies once a person was deemed out of danger they miraculously recovered in the next scene. Not so in real life. T'Pol lay with tubes and wires everywhere, pressure sleeves on her legs from hip to ankle, inflating in rhythm up and down to prevent blood clots. The mere smell of food made her nauseous, so they couldn't get her to eat. She had to hold a small firm pillow against her incision when she coughed and holding her baby was out of the question. T'Pol was in misery.

Hoshi was walking down the corridor on her way to the messhall. Looking up she saw a now familiar sight. Soval, the most intimidating Vulcan most people knew, wandering the ship with T'Resa Tucker in his arms. This sight had ceased to give anyone pause days ago.

Trip was exhausted. Every day he spent his shift in engineering, then went straight to sickbay and sat with T'Pol telling her of the day's events and eating supper together, not that she would eat much. Later he would pick up the baby from her sitter, get her bathed, fed, and to sleep, then he would fall into a merciful oblivion.

Entering sickbay today Trip stopped dead in his tracks. His wife was sitting up in her rocking chair. Soval sat across from her holding the baby for her to caress. The sight actually brought a tear to Trip's tired eyes.

Phlox approached him, "Commander, as you can see, we decided it was time for your wife to start sitting up and tomorrow we will begin taking short walks. If you can coax T'Pol to eat more we can remove the last of the IV's. Then, if her temperature stays normal, she can be released to your quarters in a few days."

"In that case, Doc, I'll tempt her with every food on board if it will get her home sooner," Trip said with resolve.

While most foods, including Plomeek broth still made her sick, Human oatmeal finally turned the tide. Since Trip had the next day off, he decided to have breakfast with his wife. His tray included a bowl of cinnamon oatmeal and when T'Pol caught a whiff of it she reached over and took it. Her husband watched in amazement as she ate it. After that she was able to pick more things that would stay down. However, oatmeal remained her favorite.

Trip had his wife in a wheelchair heading toward their quarters. T'Pol had her little pillow clutched to her stomach, she had a slight coughing spasm when they got her out of bed and it definitely helped ease the pain. Soval was following carrying the baby.

A Vulcan cruiser was docked with Enterprise. The ambassador was leaving today. The young engineer firmly believed that Soval had saved his sanity. All of the couple's friends had been a godsend during these dark days. Trip had been offered everything from babysitting and cleaning their quarters, to doing laundry for the family.

Trip tucked T'Pol into her side of the bed and Soval placed the sleeping baby beside her. The elder Vulcan said his goodbyes and stepped out into the corridor. He motioned for Trip to follow him out.

"Trip, has T'Pol re-established the bond with you yet?"

"No, and since you told me she was doing it on purpose I didn't want to push her."

"She is still very fragile, that is probably wise."

Extending his hand toward Soval, Trip said, "I don't know how to thank you for all you've done."

Taking the hand offered him, Soval replied, "There is no need, after all, that is what family does for one-another."

"Indeed," Trip replied as a huge grin split his face.

Trip re-entered his quarters and crawled into the bed facing his wife. He glanced down at the still sleeping baby. He reached across to touch T'Pol's face.

"You can't possibly know how glad I am to finally have you home."

Trip gave a start as emotions flooded his mind, fear, pain, despair, love, and happiness.

"Why, did you wait so long to drop your shields?" he gasped.

"Because only now, back in my home with my family about me, did I finally believe that I was going to live. I have never felt so helpless in my life. It seemed insurmountable at times."

"I agree with you, Darlin', that this is the worst thing we've ever had to deal with, but we made it. It may take some time but you will be your old self before you know it. You're the strongest person I know, you'll come back better than ever."

"I believe that also."

"Have you reconnected to the baby yet?"

"No, but I will now."

T'Pol reached toward her sleeping daughter and touched her cheek, easing the block away. She sent love, comfort, and the assurance 'Mother is here'.

Trip smiled when T'Resa let out a big giggle as if she had been tickled in her sleep. It was going to be alright. The Tuckers would heal.

The End


End file.
